jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppets of the World Game
The Puppets of the World Game is an activity in JumpStart Languages. It takes place in the puppet theater of every pavilion. It comes with a male puppet and a female puppet. When the player chooses a certain puppet, the other is lifted away. Not only can the player learn clothing in certain languages, but certain body parts if that part of the puppet's body is clicked on. When the player tries to put a certain article of clothing on any place but where it is worn, the series-wide character advises against it (e.g., if the player tries to drag a pair of shoes to the puppet's hands and click on them, said character says, "This puppet can't walk on its hands," for a few.) A costume is never complete without selecting one from all four wardrobe parts (Hats, Shirts and Dresses, Pants and Skirts, and Shoes), even if a dress is chosen for the girl puppet. When a costume is completed, the player can click the star button if he or she is happy with it. If not, he or she can either exchange one article of clothing for another, or click on the hanger button, and the series-wide character will gladly remove the costume. When the star button is selected, the show is put on. What a certain pair of characters does depends on which pavilion. #In the English pavilion, Roxy blows on her cup of what might either be coffee or hot chocolate, drinks it, and (silently) smacks her lips afterward, while Frankie occasionally scratches his left upper arm. #In the Spanish pavilion, Serafina plays with a yo-yo, and Hopsalot plays with a cup thingy with a ball attached to it with a string and rubs against his right cheek with his finger while pointing. #In the French pavilion, Chloe drinks some kind of brown drink with a curly straw, and Pierre sniffs. #The same goes for Hiroshi and Kisha in the Japanese pavilion, in which, at first, Hiroshi walks away, and comes back soon. The puppet will always have the same performer's voice in a certain pavilion no matter which puppet is chosen (E.G. The English version of the song will always be sung by Grey DeLisle with the same singing voice she does for Roxy whether the puppet is the boy or the girl). If this earns any globe piece but the fourth, the series-wide character tells the player he or she (the character) hopes the player enjoyed the show as much as he or she (the character again) did. If this earns the fourth, the character giving the globe piece to the player congratulates him or her and wishes him or her good luck on his or her video voyage. In Challenge Mode, the player has to select whichever clothing piece the pavilion character asks for and drag it to the puppet. He or she can click on that character to repeat his or her request, or click on the other character for help (In which case, the series-wide character says, "(S)he's asking for the (mentioned article of clothing).") The article of clothing can only get on the puppet if it is right. If it is any article but the requested one, a boinky sound is made, and that article is returned to the wardrobe. Category:Activities